Scenographic light fixtures are used in the entertainment industry to create scenographic effects using light beams.
The entertainment industry is always looking for new scenographic effects, and for powerful, high-performing light fixtures that can also be used outdoors.
A scenographic light fixture generally comprises a light source for generating a light beam along an optical axis; an objective lens; at least one light beam processing device that is selectively interposed between the light source and the objective lens, and a cooling system. The source, the light beam processing device and the cooling device are enclosed within a main body, generally known as a “head”, delimited by walls and by the objective lens. The cooling system consists of drawing in air through inlets arranged in the walls, making the air circulate inside the main body, especially in correspondence with the light source, and discharging the hot air through outlets arranged in the walls.
The light beam can generally be orientated by rotating the main body about two axes, known as the pan and tilt axes. Other methods for orientating the light beam consist of deflecting the light beam using an optical element, which is configured to intercept the light beam and which can be selectively orientated about two respective pan and tilt axes opposite the objective lens in order to selectively intercept the light beam and direct it in a plurality of directions. Some light fixtures that make use of mobile optical elements to deflect the light beam are described in documents EP 643,257, EP 1,211,545 and WO 2013/190473.
The scenographic light fixtures known in the prior art cannot be used outdoors regardless of the methods used to orientate the light beam because none of them meet the dust and water protection requirements of current safety regulations.